Running from Fear
by N.V.9
Summary: They lived their lives, one day hoping to see Paradise, but sometimes Paradise is nothing but a lie. Now both Sasuke and Naruto must learn that the life they thought was real, was nothing but a well established cult.
1. Chapter 1

**Look toward profile/bio for disclaimer and anything else involving this story. **

d(~/*\~)b

They were a family, a beautiful perfect family where no one wanted for anything. They lived a very simple life, with simple pleasures. What they could not grow or build with their hands, they had no need for it. Their meals consisted of the animals they raised, the vegtables they farmed, and the bread they baked.

They lived in a way that aided them to their final journey, to Paradise. A place that one could only dream of. That one could only wish to see someday, and only a lucky few ever gained the privilage of seeing such a sight. Only the chosen few would be given the chance to see Paradise and live the rest of their lives in peaceful bliss, where pain and heartache could never reach them. Where life and death was meaningless.

They followed their Grandfather blindly, believing that he was the one that could aid them to Paradise. For their Grandfather was the only one who could speak to the Maker, the one who had created them all. Their trust in their Grandfather was so great that they acknowledge his chosen speakers; Mother, the woman that looked over them all, healing them with her magic hands. Father, the man that found the lost souls, their Maker had sent on a journey to test them, and bring them back. And the Transporter, the only man who could travel between their world and the other, either sending someone to Paradise and back to the Maker's side, or bringing them back home to be prepared for the Maker.

Their village was a safe haven for all the lost souls in the world. As each person walked through their gates to be greeted by happy faces of the young and old, none would have ever believed that the village was nothing but a heavily influenced cult.

d(:/.\:)b

"We have to leave, Mikoto." Orochimaru said, pacing inside of their home, arguing with his wife of thirteen years.

"But I don't understand," she said from her seat beside his desk. "Orochimaru, why would we leave? After all these years here, why now?"

"Hiruzen is going to sacerfice Sasuke before the village in three days time." he answered.

"What?!" Mikoto gasped standing quickly and running to his side. "Orochimaru-"

"Sasuke has given birth seven times, year after year since she's turned twelve. The village has convinced him that Sasuke's life will help the crops grow." turning to his wife, he went on, "Mikoto, he's also chosen Sai to send off." He said, knowing she'd understand. He had told Mikoto the truth years ago. She had wanted to stop it but he had only stopped her. Telling her that if they do anything they'd put their own lives and the lives of their children and grandchildren on the line.

"What do we do?" Mikoto asked, stunned. Sai was only twelve. A child, her only daughter with Orochimaru. They couldn't take her away! "You're one of the higher ups, Orochimaru! Through you, we are supposed to be safe!"

"We were safe, but with Sasuke's multiple healthy pregnancies, people are starting to talk. They believe her life will save the land. Sai was chosen simply because of how weak her body is. She wouldn't survive her first pregnancy. They always send the weak away, you know this. It was only a matter of time."

"What of Naruto? What about him, or his and Sasuke's children? What will happen to them!" Mikoto demanded.

"Naruto will more then likely be married to another of Hiruzen's choosing. I'm not sure what's to become of their children." Orochimaru siad, trying to work out a way to get their family away. It was almost ironic how much he wanted to save his family. Years ago he wouldn't have cared. Had even sent his own child away to 'Paradise' a life of freedom and endless joy where one could want for nothing. He hadn't looked back or cared as the men he had given his daughter to looked her over forcefully. He hadn't cared what they had in mind when they took her. All he cared about then was the money he was given for her and a few others. Her screams of his name did little to sway him as he left them all to their future.

But now, now it was different. Ever since he had married Mikoto all those years ago, adopting Sasuke as his own daughter, he had changed. He had become someone else. The love given to him by his wife had melted the ice around his heart. His wife had made him more human. Her laughter was music to his ears. Her voice was of an angel come to heal his soul. Because of her he had become a better man. Because of her, he loved his daughters. He loved his grandchildren from Sasuke and Naruto. And the thought of anything happening to his family was painful. The guilt of what he had done to his first daughter hurt more so now then it did when she had reached for him with little hands, begging him to take her back. Even now her image haunted him. The thought that he sent her to her death, haunted him. And he would not have that with Sai. He would not send another child away because Hiruzen told him that was the Maker's will.

He knew there was no Maker. Knew that everything the old man did was for the money he gained off of it. Every item he had transported, from people to livestock and produce, Orochimaru knew that the old man was making quite a bit of money. He knew his fellow high members, Tsunade and Jiraiya were the same money hungry imbeciles. Tsunade was their 'Mother' who looked over everyone in their village. But the woman was nothing but a bitch that searched for the weakest and least attractive members to send off. She was the one that chose who would be sold into trafficing. Jiraiya was their 'Father' the one that found more people to join their village, their cult as it should have been called by everyone. Orochimaru was the 'Transporter'. The one that delivered everything between the village and the real world. And Hiruzen was their 'Grandfather', the only one who could speak to the 'Maker'.

"We have to save them." Mikoto said, wringing her hands together. "I have to do this for Kushina. We came here together. She begged me to protect Naruto on her deathbed. She died for this blasted Maker! And now Sasuke's going to suffer the same! We should never have come!"

"If not for you coming, my love, we would not be together." Orochimaru said, wrapping his arms around her. "Everything will be alright. Kushina's death was of an illness she suffered long before she came here."

"Out there she could have gained help-"

"Do you regret coming to me? Having my child?" Orochimaru asked, holding her face gently between his hands.

"I could never regret you or the love we have." She said honestly, placing a gentle hand over his own.

"Then do not hate yourself for passed deeds. We will make it right by leaving tomorrow." Orochimaru said quickly.

"Why not tonight?" Mikoto demanded. "We can leave before anyone suspects-"

"My love, do you honestly think Naruto or Sasuke would leave with us without questions?"

"If we tell them all that we know and how all of this is a scam-"

"They will not believe us. We need to show them... to show Naruto. He is the one we must convince to leave. Sasuke will follow Naruto blindly, but Naruto will not follow us so easily. We need to show him the truth. Show him things from the real world. If he were to see that, he'd know we speak the truth. Tonight I'll bring him here. I tell him everything and show him everything that I can. It might make it easier to convince him to leave. From the day he was three, this was his reality. He doesn't remember his passed life. Doesn't remember his father or his family outside of here. It's going to be hard, but I believe I can do this. I have the things both you and Kushina arrived with. I'm sure I can help him see reason tonight. It also gives me a whole day to prepare for our escape."

"What do I do?" Mikoto asked.

"You go about as if you know nothing. As if you believe everything told to you. Pretend for me, my love. Pretend until we can leave."

d(:/.\:)b

"What is it you want with me, Orochimaru?" Naruto asked as he walked into the office ahead of Orochimaru. Much like the rest of the village, Naruto wore the working clothes someone would have worn in the early 1900's. From the boots all the way to the hat. And much like the majority of the village, Naruto's schooling was no better then a third grade student. Hiruzen had made sure to teach them just enough but not too much in fear of losing control of the village.

Looking the boy over, Orochimaru felt guilt hit him again when he saw how much of a normal life he had robbed from Naruto. The boy was barely eighteen. He should have been out doing things teenagers did. Having fun and waiting for the next chapter of his life as stayed out late and slept in later. He should be worrying about the latest fashion and arguing with his parents. Instead, Naruto was parentless, from the age of nine, and a father of seven with another on the way. He worked from sun up to sun down in the fields while Sasuke, a girl only a year younger then Naruto, worked along side other mothers making clothing, soap, and everyday house hold items. From the time Sasuke had turned twelve she had been paired with Naruto, concieving a set of twin boys, Kyuubi and Kurama, eight months later. At thirteen she gave birth again to another son, Madara. At fourteen she gave birth yet again to another set of twins, a boy and a girl, Izuna and Honoka. Not ten months later did her next son, Menma, come along, followed by another daughter, Naru. And now eight months later, Sasuke was seven months pregnant with what Orochimaru suspected was another set of twins. In all of the village, both Naruto and Sasuke had been the only two to carry a child full term year after year without trouble. Even though Orochimaru and Mikoto had tried to slow the process, being on how Sasuke's body was too young to carry so many children in so short a time, they were unable to do anything. Hiruzen had made sure that both of them would continue to bring children into this world.

Every child born of them was beautiful and already Orochimaru could see Hiruzen's mind spinning with possiblities. He had lied to Mikoto when he told her he knew nothing of what was to become of the children. He had a strong suspecion of what was going through Hiruzen's mind. Beautiful children sold for more. And if he could have it his way, Orochimaru knew that Hiruzen would continue to breed both Naruto and Sasuke, because that was what the man was doing. Why else would he pair beautiful children to other beautiful children. If not for the village crying out about dying crops, Sasuke's life wouldn't be on the line.

"Orochimaru?" Naruto said turning to look at him. "Sasuke will be highly upset if we're late to supper."

"I know, son, but this is important. She'll understand." Orochimaru said, closing the door behind him and moving to the closet. "I have something to show you. Please take a seat."

"Alright." Naruto frowned as did as told.

Bringing out one of many boxes, Orochimaru placed it on his desk. "What I am about to show you will change the way you see the world."

"What do you mean?"

"In this box, Naruto is another life. It should have been yours but when you were three, your mother came here with you, Mikoto, and Sasuke."

"Yes, the Maker brought us here." Naruto nodded, his expression filled with confusion.

"No, Naruto. Jiraiya brought you." Orochimaru said, holding a hand up when Naruto opened his mouth. "Listen to me. You are not the son of the Maker. You weren't chosen by the Maker to come here. You were selected and targeted by Jiraiya. You and your mother, Mikoto and Sasuke, were victims that he fooled and brought here because of a tale he weaved for you. You have a father outside of here. His name is Minato Namikaze. He's fourty-two years old and he's been looking for you since you and your mother disappeared, just as Sasuke's father has been looking for her." Opening the box, Orochimaru sighed. "Naruto there is no such thing as a Maker. Tsunade, Jiraiya, myself and Hiruzen weren't chosen to guide everyone to Paradise. Those chosen to go to Paradise are sent to a life you couldn't even imagine. The people chosen all wish to be dead."

"Why are you saying all of this! Why do you lie to me! I know the truth! " Naruto shouted, standing so fast that his chair fell back with the force he used.

"No, boy, you don't. This is your life before you came here." Orochimaru said holding out a picture. "That's your father and mother on your second birthday. This is a toy you came with, a little singing bug." Pressing the bug's belly, Orochimaru watched as Naruto's eyes grew wider when the bug began to play and sing a tune. "This is a phone. A bit outdated but a phone none the less." Orochimaru said holding out Kushina's old phone that she arrived with. "This is her wallet. This is your birth certificate, social security, and every document your mother brought with her when you arrived. These papers tell the world exactly who you are. They give you a voice out there. We took it all away because once you enter here, you lose everything you came with and wear and have only what we give you."

"I don't belive you." Naruto said, shaking his head and looking to stomp out of the room. "Grandfather wouldn't lie to us-"

"He lies with every word and kind smile he gives you. This isn't a village where we are all family. This is a cult. This is a do as he wants us to else our lives are on the line cult. Those who question him, those who are imperfect, those Tsuande finds unsatisfying are sold to other men to be used how they see fit. Everyone that no longer walks the village is either dead or wishing to be."

"No, this isn't... I am the son of the Maker."

"You're an eighteen year old boy whoms life was stolen from you when you were but a babe. You shouldn't be a father. Shouldn't be dressed like this. You should be in school, going off to college, and starting a life. Sasuke shouldn't already be a mother to seven kids. Do you wish more proof?" Orochimaru said seeing the doubt overcome Naruto's face, and yet the boy was still fighting do deny all of this. "This is a tv." Orochimaru said, moving a cupboard door. "You press this and that happens." he went on.

Gasping, Naruto stumbled backward, his eyes wide in shock.

"That's a radio. Music plays out of it." Orochimaru went on turning the radio on.

"What..." was all Naruto said, face pale.

"This is a camera, it takes pictures of you." with a click and a flash, Orochimaru turned the camera around, showing Naruto his own stunned look.

"That's me... I'm in that."

"That's your picture. This here is a laptop. It's one of many ways to connect to the whole world." clicking a few bottons, Orochimaru turned the screen around to show Naruto. On it were a bunch of pictures of teenagers doing what teenagers were known to do, dressing in the latest trends. "This should have been you and Sasuke."

"This isn't real-"

"No, Naruto. You have to believe me." Orochimaru practically begged as he typed in a few things on the laptop, changing the scene from teenagers to cars. "If you don't, Sasuke's life is on the line."

"What!" Naruto shouted, closing the laptop with force as he glared at Orochimaru. "What do you mean her life is on the line!"

"As are that of your children and Sai's." Orochimaru said. "The village plans to kill Sasuke to hopefully please the Maker and bring us crops. Sai is going to be sold to the men who buy all of our people, and your children will be sold only to the highest bidder, because of their beauty, and you will most likely be married off to another to breed more beautiful children."

"No, no, no." Naruto said shaking his head as he paced around the office, his eyes going from every cupboard Orochimaru had opened and all of the items that he had no idea what they were or what they did. "This isn't real. The village wouldn't do that-"

"It's going to in three days time. If you wish to save your wife's life and the lives of your children, we need to leave tomorrow. Naruto, I would not lie to you. I only wish to save you."

"How can I believe you?" Naruto demanded, looking at everything. "How do I know it isn't you who is dangerous to us-"

Hitting a button on the VCR, Orochimaru watched as Naruto paused and looked at the screen.

_"-Say hi, Naruto!" _a woman's voice called out as a little boy, barely old enough to walk staggered forward, his chubby hands reaching for the camera. _"Come on say, hi!"_

_"Blub, blubby," _the little baby grinned.

_"Did you hear, Minato? He said hi!" _the woman squealed.

_"Kushina, that wasn't hi, that was baby talk for 'give me the camera'." _Someone answered as they appeared on the screen picking up the baby. _"Isn't that right, little guy?"_

"Who is that?" Naruto asked looking at the man and the baby. The man looked a lot like him but the baby had his name.

"That's your father. Your real father." Orochimaru said as the scene played on, showing Minato reaching for the camera and turning it on Kushina.

"Momma..." Naruto gasped as tears appeared in his eyes. Moving forward, Naruto touched the screen, his finger resting above his mother's face. "Momma?"

_"Tell Naruto something for when he's older." _Minato ordered as the camera continued to record Kushina.

_"Um, hi Naruto. I'm your mom." _Kushinagiggled as Minato encouraged her to say more. _"I want to say that your father and I love you very much, though you look mostly like him," _she grumbled.

_"Kushina,"_

_"Anyway," _she grinned, _"I guess I want to say that when you see this, I hope that you've lived a happy beautiful life and were lucky enough to meet someone who you will love with your whole heart, the way I love your father."_

_"Aww Kushina, you sap."_

_"Say you don't love me the same, Minato?" _Kushina demanded as she moved closer, turning the camera so that it rested on both of them and the baby.

_"I love you more." _Minato grinned, kissing Kushina. _ "And I love you too son. Should anything happen to me or your mother, I hope you still have this and know that we only want the best for you and that we will try as hard as we can to make sure you get the best. Will we spoil you?" _shrugging, Minato grinned sheepishly, _"Yeah, you might grow up to be a spoild brat, but you'd be worth it, righ little Naruto?" _he asked the baby as his chubby hands tried to reach for the camera again. _"Say something to your future self son."_

With a frown, the baby scrunched up his face, stretching as much as he could. When that didn't work, a wail left his little lips and both Kushina and Minato quickly turned their attention on him. Trying to calm him down. The camera moved closer to the little boy's orange shirt showing nothing but the fabric as both parents voices continued to comfort the little boy. After a while the noise stopped and the screen went black.

"Your mother had that with her when she arrived." Orochimaru said as Naruto continued to look at the screen. "She loved you very much. She wanted you to be happy."

"If this is all true," Naruto said wiping at his tears, "Why did she bring me here? Why did she leave the man she said she loved and take us away from that?"

"Because she was sick. When Jiraiya found her and Mikoto, he convinced her that our village could save her life. She believed him. He played their weakness to his advantage. Your mother's sickness, and Mikoto's loneliness. Mikoto's first husband, Sasuke's father worked constantly. She was depressed. When Sasuke was born, she was unable to cope. Kushina became her friend in the hospital and one day while they were in the park with you and Sasuke, Jiraiya found them. He told them everything they wanted to hear. Not long after, they both packed a bag and left with you two." Orochimaru moved back to the closet and pulled out another box.

"This is Sasuke's. Her father, her mother, and her brother." Orochimaru said pulling out a family portait of Mikoto sitting in a chair with a man behind her, a boy to her right and a baby in her laps, all four dressed in black. "In this box is everything that Mikoto brought with her. If not for Itachi being in school, he would have been brought here too. Naruto I wouldn't lie to you about this. I want to save you. I want to make things right before it's too late. Please, Naruto. Please allow me to do that to make up from my past."

When Naruto only continued to look at the picture of a baby Sasuke, Orochimaru waited, wishing he could read his expression.

"Naruto?"

"Everything you said, you say it's true..."

"Yes."

Looking around, Naruto's eyes roamed over every item he never knew existed. Never in his life had he seen anything so different from what he was used too. These kind of things didn't exist, and yet they were all here for him to see. "You only wish to help us? My wife and children won't be in danger?"

"They will be if they stay here." Orochimaru said.

Nodding, Naruto grabbed the picture of his own family and put both it and the portrait of Sasuke's inside his shirt. "When ever you decide to do what you believe will keep them safe, you will bring everything with my Momma and... that man with you."

"Of course." Orochimaru nodded, wishing to comfort Naruto but knowing he'd be pushed away. "We'll leave the village tomorrow. I need to get everything ready tonight, alright?"

"What do you wish of me?" Naruto asked, hand on the door knob.

"I need you and Sasuke to go to dinner like nothing's wrong. Pretend for me Naruto. Pretend so that no one suspects anything. Tomorrow night, when everyone's asleep, I'll come for you and the others."

"And after that?" Naruto asked, looking at him, his eyes empty.

"Then after we'll leave and try to find your real father and find a way to stop this village from hurting any more people."

"Alright." was his only response as he left. When the door closed behind, Orochimaru could only lean against the desk as he prayed for everything to go right.

d(:/.\:)b

"Wake up, darling," Mikoto whispered, shaking Sasuke's shoulders. "Come on, it's time to get up."  
"Momma?" Sasuke frowned in confusion, turning her head enough to see the dim outline of her standing over her's and Naruto's bed. "Momma, what are you doing here?" she asked as his Mikoto firmly pulled on her arm, getting her to rise. Placing a hand on her swollen belly, Sasuke sat on the bed, looking around for her husband. "What's going on? Where's Naruto?" she asked just as her husband came into the room with Orochimaru right behind him. "Naruto?" Sasuke blushed, trying to pull the blanket over her nightgown. No man but the one you lay with was meant to see a woman in such a state. That her Papa saw her like this was mortifying, even more so with her long hair down instead of up as it should have been.

"Hurry, Mikoto. We haven't much time." Orochimaru hissed softly as he moved around the room, waking all the children.

"Come on darling, we need to hurry." her Momma said, moving off to help Orochimaru as Naruto brought Sasuke her shaw.

"Naruto, what's happening?" Sasuke whispered standing with help from her husband.

"We're leaving," Naruto said, kissing her lips quickly as he wrapped the shaw around Sasuke. "Sai's outside waiting for us."

"Where are we going? Is there a meeting?" Sasuke frowned taking her youngest daughter into her arms when her momma handed her over. They expected her to leave her home dressed like this? "I need to get dress-"

"Away from here, Sasuke." Naruto answered, placing his hands gently over Sasuke's swollen belly. "Now I need you to stay quiet, alright."

Nodding at the seriousness of Naruto's face, Sasuke lifted her feet as Naruto slipped on her slippers. Looking around, she found Orochimaru with Kyuubi and Kurama holding onto each of his hands, her momma carried Menma, and Izuna and Madara stood beside the door, wiping at their eyes tiredly as they held hands. "Where's Honoka?" she asked looking for her missing child.

"Here, Momma." her three year old said, moving from behind Madara.

"You have the bags?" Orochimaru asked Naruto.

"Yes," came Naruto's reply as he threw a few bags over his shoulder. "Lead the way. Children, Papa needs all of you to stay quiet."

"How come? And how come we are leaving in our sleepers? Don't we have to get dressed, Papa?" Madara asked, shaking the side of his own nightgown.

"Because," Naruto paused as all the children looked at him. "We're playing a game. A new game. The rules are..."

"You stay quiet until we say you can talk." Orochimaru said, taking over as he smiled at them, making Sasuke worry about what really was going on. Why were they being so crypt with their answers? And why were they all tensed and afraid? "You do what we tell you to do and stay close together. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Grampy," the children answered.

"Sasuke, can you keep Naru quiet?" her Papa asked.

"I, yes." she nodded as she pulled her daughter closer to her chest, unable to look her Papa in the eyes. Even as fear grew, Sasuke still could not believe she was dressed like this.

"Follow me," Orochimaru said after a deep breath. With quiet fast paced steps, he moved toward the front door, "Sai?"

"Everything is clear, Papa." the twelve year old said, fear clearly in her voice.

"Good, stay with your mother." and just like that, their small group moved through the shadows, hiding from voices and anything that would give them away. It seemed like a lifetime before they came to the edge of the trees around the land. When they were far enough in, Naru began to fuss in Sasuke's arms. With a worried look from Naruto, Sasuke pulled their daughter closer to her chest, rocking her gently as she hummed softly.

"How far?" Her husband whispered ahead when they moved on again, their steps picking up. Feeling a tug on her nightgown, Sasuke reached one hand down to grasp Madara's hand, pulling him forward who inturn pulled Honoka and Izuna along. Her momma came behind them, Menma's face hidden in her shoulder, Sai running beside her.

"Almost there." Orchimaru answered, looking around for signs of someone following them. But who would follow them? Sasuke wondered. This was their home. Her family was praised and loved most by the Maker, their Grandfather had said so. So why were they sneaking away from their home in the middle of the night? When the trees began to shrink in numbers, Sasuke gasped when they came to another clearing.

"What is that, Momma?" Kyuubi asked as they gazed at the black gleaming object in front of them. It was as big as a wagon, but there weren't any horses near. The wheels were thicker then what Sasuke was used to and the windows on it were odd. It was covered all the way around, making Sasuke wonder how one got in it. Looking toward Naruto, she saw the unease in his own face as he tried to figure out what was before him. "Momma, what is it?"

"It's..."

"This, children," Orochimaru said releasing the twins as he moved to the back, "Is a van. A wagon without the horses. It runs all by itself. Now I need all of you to get inside."

"I'm scared." Kurama said, moving closer to Naruto.

"Me too." Honoka added, hiding behind Izuna.

"Papa, I think we should go back home." Sai said, moving back a few steps. "Father might come looking for us."

"We aren't going back." Naruto stated as he moved toward the door Orochimaru had opened. Tossing in the bags, he closed it quietly and moved to the side. "Now who are my brave little children?" He asked, smiling playfully at their children, his eyes not even coming close to express the same joy. "I could of sworn I had seven of them, where are they?" he asked.

"Right here." Madara said quickly raising his hand.

"I'm right here, Papa." Kyuubi said, puffing out his chest.

"Here." Kurama called out quietly.

"Me and Hono are brave." Izuna said.

"Menma." was all Menma said as he sucked on his thumb.

"And little Naru too." Naruto said, reaching for Sasuke. "Love, I need you to get inside so the children can follow you." he whispered softly into Sasuke's ear.

"Is it dangerous?" Sasuke asked, allowing Naruto to take her forward. She knew Naruto would never put them in harms way. She trusted her husband. Trusted that he'd keep them safe.

"It's dangerous if we don't get in." Naruto answered honestly. "Please get in for me."

"What about you?" Sasuke asked standing outside the van, looking at her husband. "Naruto, you're coming in too, right?"

"Of course." Naruto nodded. "Now hurry, we don't have much time." Without arguing, Sasuke climbed inside, holding her belly as she bent a little. With help from Naruto, she found herself in the middle seat. "Kurama and Kyuubi, in you go." Naruto said hoisting them in, "Sit in the back. Madara, you Honoka and Izuna sit between them. "Momma Miko?"

"Of course." Mikoto said as she climbed in and sat on the other side of Sasuke, Menma now in her laps. "Come along Sai, it's time to get in." With a small hesitation, Sai looked around, fear clearly on her face. "Sai?"

"I'm scared Momma." Sai admitted taking a step back.

"It's okay, love," Orochimaru said, moving toward Sai. "We're all getting in too."

"But why? What is that thing? Where is it going?" Sai demanded moving farther away from Orochimaru. "Papa what's happening?"

"Sai, I'm the Transporter of the Maker, am I not?" Orochimaru asked, kneeling infront of his daughter. Getting a nod, he went on. "The Maker told me that it's our turn to move. We were chosen for this journey."

"What about Mother and Father?" Sai asked.

"They will stay and watch over the rest of our family." Orochimaru said quickly resting his hands on Sai's thin shoulders. "Now I need you to get inside the van with your Momma."

Before Sai could answer, the sounds of raised voices reached their ears along with barking dogs. Without hesitating, Orochimaru grabbed Sai around the waist and tossed her into the van. Closing the door, he ran around and jumped behind the wheel as Naruto jumped into the other seat in front.

"Hurry!" Mikoto shouted as lights moved closer. Turning to watch the woods, Sasuke gasped at the dogs and people coming at them. What was happening? Who were they? "Down!" her mother shouted, scaring the children as she pushed all of their heads down. Following her orders, Sasuke ducked down, covering Naru's head when the back window exploded. With a squeal and a jerk, the van moved.

"Faster!" Naruto shouted. "They're gaining on us!"

"Hold on!" Orochimaru shouted as the van jerked again, branches slapping the side of it as it zoomed passed. With screaming children all around, Sasuke tried to calm them all, moving as much as the seat would allow her. Naruto's voice rose above theirs, directing Orochimaru and her mother's words came out in a prayer as she held onto Menma, her words going on forever in Sasuke's mind. When the van slowed down, Sasuke feared that they had been caught.

"Is everyone okay?" Orochimaru asked just as the side door to the van opened.

"Sasuke, love, are you hurt?" Naruto asked, jumping into the back with her, pulling her close as he called the names of their children.

Unable to stop herself, Sasuke cried into Naruto's chest, little bodies soon joining their circle. Turning, Sasuke pulled all of their crying children close, grabbing Menma from her Momma's hands. Holding tightly to each of them, she allowed her fear to lead her, unable to stop it had she wished to. She wasn't sure how long they had been there, but when her Momma and Sai moved to the front with her Papa and Naruto joined him, Sasuke held onto her husband, his hand running soothingly over her belly as their baby moved frantically. Their children each positioned themselves around Naruto. And her husband only sat silently watching the night fly by.


	2. Chapter 2

**Look toward profile/bio for disclaimer and anything else involving this story. **

Naruto forced a smile to his lips when the van came to a stop and Sasuke looked at him in fear, almost as if she was expecting another attack. He could tell she was exhausted, the look on her face showing clearly how hard the night had been on her. Their children were all sleeping around them, curling their little bodies as best as they could as they clung to Naruto's and Sasuke's legs or chest.

He knew Sai was asleep, her even breathing coming from the front of the van as Mikoto ran her hand gently through her daughter's long hair.

"Naruto?" Sasuke said softly as Orochimaru turned the van off and opened his door.

"It's alright love," Naruto assured her though he knew little of what Orochimaru was planning to do. He watched the man walk a ways away before stopping. Out of no where another man appeared his clothing worn but still in decent condition.

"He's getting us our freedom," Mikoto said to their silent question as both he and Sasuke watched Orochimaru nod or shake his head at the other.

"Are we not already free?" Naruto asked in confusion. He had assumed that once they left their home they would have been safe, but where they still in danger?

"Not until we get off this island." Mikoto said, confusing Naruto even more. What was an island and why were they on it? Before Naruto could voice his questions, Orochimaru quickly made his way back.

"Wake the children, we must hurry." the man said as he opened the back door and began pulling out their bags. "We can't take a plane but they have a boat ready and waiting."

"Plane? Boat?" Sasuke asked as she stepped out of the van, helping her sleepy children to their feet. When at last they had everyone and thing off, another man appeared and took their van, disappearing around a building.

"Are you ready?" the first man said from before as he made his way toward them. "My boys have word that they're sending their dogs this way."

"Let's go." Orochimaru said as he and Naruto grabbed most of the bags and the man grabbed the rest. Not a few minutes later found them in front of a body of water and a small fishing boat, as Orochimaru had called it, before them. To Naruto it looked like the thing would sink with the first bad wind. To think he was going to risk his children and his wife on that thing...

"Mui, thank you." Orochimaru said, addressing the man by name for the first time after they loaded their belongings and the children aboard, sending everyone, but Mikoto, down below. "I know the risk you're taking by doing this-"

"This is as much for me as it is for you." Mui said. "We have a deal, Orochimaru. I came through on my part..."

"And I will upon my own." Orochimaru said as he watched Mui motioned two small children forward. "I will keep them safe."

"That is all I ask." Mui said softly as he knelt before the small children, his five year old son, Muku and his six year old niece, Ryuzetsu. "You two are going on a grand journey," he started as he forced himself to smile. "This nice man has agreed to take you two with him and his grandchildren, others your age, to see what is beyond the ocean."

"Are you coming Pa?" Muku asked as he looked toward the boat. "Is this our 'venture?"

"No son, your Pa has to stay here for a while and hold down the fort. You and your cousin are going with this man here." Mui smiled.

"Who is he?" Ryuzetsu asked with a suspecious glare.

"He's..."

"Grampy. I am Grampy." Orochimaru said with a smile. "It is very nice to meet my grandchildren for the first time. I do hope we have a grand adventure."

"How come I never met you?" Ryuzetsu demanded.

"Ryuzetsu." Mui said with a frown. "Your bags are on the boat already. Give me a hug and scamper off. Your Pa has a lot to do today."

"Pa, I don't want to go without you." Muku said with trembling lips.

"It's for the best, Muku. I'll be with you again soon." Mui said forcing another smile as he kissed both the children on the head and held them tightly. With tears in his eyes he turned the children to the boat and pushed them forward, watching as one of his men helped them up. "Don't let anything happen to them."

"Mui, you can come with us-"

"I can't. They're already watching me. I know they suspect I have two children hidden from them. I won't let them force Muku and Ryuzetsu into their lifestyle. I'll die to keep them safe." Mui said as he faced Orochimaru. "If they ask for me, tell them I'm looking for Muku's mother."

"Mui-" Orochimaru tried to argue, knowing very well that Muku's mother had passed away years ago. Mui never planned on coming for the children. Orochimaru knew without a doubt that Mui would die today and he knew the man knew it too.

"Go, before they get here." Mui said, turning away with one last glimps of his son and niece, a girl he had raised as his own daughter. "May the true gods protect you." he said as he lifted his hand in good-bye and kept walking. With little else to do to stop the man, Orochimaru climbed onto the boat, nodding to another man to set it free.

"Pa!" Muku shouted as he ran to the rails, tears falling down his face. "Pa!"

"Pa!" Ryuzetsu cried. "Wait!"

"Get us moving, Orochimaru." Mikoto said as she moved toward the children and gently wrapped an arm around each of their trembling shoulders. With a few words and comforting hugs, she was able to get both crying children to head down below with her, leaving Orochimaru alone in his own thoughts.

d(:/.\:)b

"Where are they Mui?" Hiruzen asked again as he fixed the sleeve of his shirt.

"Go to hell," Mui gasped as blood dribbled down his chin. With a grunt, Mui doubled over as a fist made contact with his stomach. This was nothing. This pain they evolked upon him. His children were safe. His men had died knowing that they had saved those two. He would die knowing he had protected them and sent them away from this mad man.

"We can stop this, Mui. All you need to do is tell me what I want to hear. You are a wonderful worker, a good asset to have, Mui. We had a good thing going here. You were paid for your service and given a place to run when interpol was coming for you ten years ago. I saved you from the law. I kept you from being locked away for years for the crimes you had commited. Is this how you really wish to repay me?" Hiruzen said as he nodded for two of his goons to pick Mui up off the floor, keeping the man kneeling on the broken glass from Orochimaru's burnt van.

Mui only looked at him, knowing what Hiruzen was saying was true. He had avoided prison and a death sentence ten years ago for what he had done. He was a man wanted by every country and Hiruzen had taken him in. He had been grateful to the old man. Had done everything asked of him without question, never once blinking an eye. But that had changed when his son was born. A whore he had taken a fancy to had birthed him a creature so beautiful... had given him a gift so precious the Mui had been in awe. Ryuzetsu had already been part of Muku's mother's life, the girl's mother having passed in childbirth. Mui hadn't really cared for the little girl, but once his son came, that's when they became a family. That's when he saw that little girl as his daughter. That's when he had felt peace for the first time in ever. He loved the two children, had protected them from everything. When Muku's mother passed away, he had held both children as the then three and four year olds cried for the missing woman. He had shed a few tears for the loss of a woman that had given him his angel. He had never really loved the woman, but she had come to mean a great deal to him. Her death had hit hard but he had overcome it.

"What will it be?" Hiruzen asked, breaking into his thoughts.

"I'll make sure to tell the devil to await your arrival." Mui grinned, blood staining his teeth as it ran down his chin and nose. One eye was completely swollen shut, the other in the process of going the same way.

"Pity." the old man frowned as he reached behind him to another of his goons. "Since we are taking messages, I will take yours as well."

"What?" Mui demanded when Hiruzen said nothing more.

With a grin that none would suspect held such evil behind it, Hiruzen brought the item he had reached for, forward. On the picture were two little kids playing in the water, their laughter caught forever in that moment. Feeling his face pale, Mui turned his gaze toward the old man. He knew that Hiruzen knew about them. But seeing the proof, it felt like a bullet to the heart.

"I'll tell them their 'Pa' says hello." Hiruzen went on as he tucked the picture into Mui's shirt. Turning away, he left Mui with the two men holding him down as he screamed and threatened Hiruzen. Even as he tried to escape knowing it was futile, Mui cursed Hiruzen until his last breath brought to and end by the blast of a gun.

"Such a waste of talent." Hiruzen sighed as he fixed his clothing in place. "Find Jiraiya and tell him that I have a mission for him." he told one of his soliders.

"Yes, Grandfather." the boy nodded as he bowed and ran to do as told.

d(:/.\:)b

"Naruto?" Sasuke called out softly as the boat swayed back and forth making her nauseas. Looking around she found their children asleep in two of the bunkbeds to one side of the room, Kyuubi and Kurama shared the top bunk with Madara. On the lower bunkbed Izuna, Honoka, Menma and Naru slept side by side, their little bodies small enough to share comfortably. To the opposite on the other two bunk beds, her sister and mother slept on the bottom and the children that came with them slept above them. Naruto had claimed a spot on the floor for himself and Sasuke had joined him, ignoring the protest of her mother to sleep on the bed with Sai. Naruto had tried to convince her to take Mikoto up on her offer, or to share with the children, but Sasuke was having none of that. Her place was beside her husband.

Knowing how stubbern she was, when she set her mind to something, Naruto had sighed in defeat and went about fixing their bed more comfortably for her.

"Naruto?" she called out again. Where was her husband? He should have been asleep beside her but he was no where in sight. Oh god what if something happened to him! "Narut-"

"I'm right here, Sasuke." Naruto said as he came from around the ladder that separated them from the top of the boat. What was he doing over... oh that was where the loo was. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, a bit ill but I'm alright." Sasuke said, sitting up with help from her husband as he knelt beside her. "I woke and you weren't here beside me... I thought..."

"It's alright, Sasuke, we're safe." he smiled at her, kissing her lips gently causing her to blush. Her mother was asleep right next to them. What if she were to see that? What if the children or her sister were to see Naruto kissing her? Acts this intimate were kept hidden between man and wife not for the world to see. "Rest, Sasuke. I know this journey isn't easy for you or the baby. It's best if you rest as much as you can."

"Will you rest with me?" she asked as Naruto's hand cupped her face. "Will you be here beside me when I wake?"

"Always." he promised as he moved to lay beside her. Once comfortable, he pulled her close, cradling her, making sure not to squish her belly. "I don't know what we're getting into Sasuke," he admitted, making Sasuke worried with that one statement, "But I know that whatever it is, we'll be alright so long as you and the children are safe."

"I love you, husband." she whispered as she kissed the shirt he wore above his heart, waiting for his response.

"I love you, wife." he responded in kind, bringing a smile to her face. When he brought the thin blanket over them, Sasuke cuddled more into her husband, as much as her belly would allow, and fell asleep.

The next time Sasuke woke was to her daughter, Naru's whimpering cries. With a bit of a struggle to sit up, Sasuke lifted her gaze to find her husband reaching for their daughter, bringing Naru to her.

"I believe she's wet." Naruto said, handing her over. "Where is the cloth?"

"I believe mother put it beneath the children's bed." Sasuke said as she placed Naru beside her, cooing gently at the beautiful little girl. Lifting her daughter's nightgown, she unpinned the sides to her diaper, removing it as she dabbed at her daughter's bottom. Handing the used cloth to Naruto, she grabbed the other and fixed it into place as Naruto took the other to the loo, to be washed before it completely stained. "Are you hungry love?" She asked her daughter as Naru wrinkled her little nose, her face scrunching up. Looking around, Sasuke bit her lip. "She's hungry." she told Naruto, when her husband sat beside her. "I've weened her off, but Naruto... we don't have the meals I made for her or any of the children."

"Will she still take?" Naruto asked as he ran a gentle finger down Naru's face. "Will that be alright if we do that?"

"I suppose I could try..." Sasuke said, pulling her shawl over her shoulder to hide her breast as she popped a few buttons. After a few minutes of Naru refusing to take to her nipple, Sasuke turned to her husband as Naru's fussing picked up.

Without saying a thing, Naruto moved to kneal beside her as he moved the shawl, exposing Sasuke's breast. "Naruto..." she gasped in shock, uanble to hide her embarrasment. Not one to be distracted, Naruto gently pressed his daughter's head closer to Sasuke's waiting nipple. When she was close enough, he gently grasped Sasuke's nipple, causing his wife to gasp again as her face turned completely red, and squeezed some milk out for their daughter. When the first drop dribbled onto Naru's little lips, his daughter moved forward and latched on quickly. Pulling the shawl back over Sasuke, Naruto smiled.

"Are you alright, Sasuke?" Naruto asked, knowing how uncomfortable Sasuke was. Not because he had touched her in such a way, but because he had done so with so many people in the room.

"I'm fine." Sasuke said softly. "I don't know why she didn't take it when I did the same."

"She's stubbern." Naruto smiled, running his finger's down Sasuke's flawless cheek. "She knows that milk is for her brother or sister to come, so she fought us until hunger won out."

"She must take after you, then." Sasuke grinned, the red in her cheeks fading slowly as Naruto moved to sit beside her, pulling her to rest against him.

"In looks but she is all you, Sasuke." Naruto chuckled through a yawn.

"Rest, my love. You've had less sleep then I." Sasuke said, turning her gaze up to see Naruto's tired face. "I'll wake you should anything happen."

"Just a bit of rest, then." Naruto said, not willing to argue as his eyes closed.

When his breathing evened out, Sasuke allowed her smile to fade away as she looked up at him once more. In their village they were already seen as adults, having been seen as such since the first birth, but looking at her husband now, Sasuke couldn't help but think how young he looked, how scared he looked even in his sleep. Reaching one hand up to graze the stubble growing on his face, Sasuke promised herself that she'd be strong for him. That she'd take as much of the burden as she could from her husband. No matter where they ended up, she would look after Naruto just as Naruto was looking after their family. Feeling their baby kick in her belly, she couldn't help but think their son or daughter was thinking along the same lines as her.


End file.
